1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch panel, and in particular relates to a touch panel having a display device driven by alternating voltage and a touch sensor, periodically, reading touch information from an input interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional electrostatic capacitive touch panel, a special glass for a touch sensor is not disposed. Transparent electrodes of the touch sensor are directly formed under the color filter of an LCD device and then the touch sensor is embedded into the LCD device. This panel is the so-called in-cell touch panel (refer to Patent document 1).
In comparison to a touch panel with an independent touch sensor substrate, the in-cell touch panel reduces a glass substrate so as to have advantages like compactness, raised transmittance, and low cost.
Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication no. 2008-32756
However, the touch sensor of the in-cell touch panel is close to an array glass where TFTs (thin film transistors) are formed, so the touch sensor may be influenced by operation of the transistors and coupled noise may be generated. This may result in an issue that detection sensitivity of the touch panel is lowered.
The purpose of the invention is to provide a touch panel, a driving method for a touch panel, a program for obtaining detection information, and a media for storing the program, wherein the noise due to display device driving is lowered and touch inputs can be detected under a high S/N ratio.